


Fair

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, one-sided Borra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Each time she laughed he swore his heart leapt out of his chest, always causing him to pause in his storytelling to just admire her smile. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> The title is kinda ironic, isn't it?

For a waterbender, Korra was incredibly warm.

Not that the youngest bending brother was complaining. If anyone were to pass by the two teen's at this moment, they would be able to see the soft blush that had stained his cheeks, the soft smile that hadn't left his face in over an hour, and the depth of love in those green eyes of his. The passerby's would probably assume that they were in love and resting after a long day then be on their way, never knowing the truth.

Bolin stilled as Korra moved slightly, burying her face in his muscled chest before she sighed his brother's name in her sleep. The earthbender's smile faltered for a second as he rest his chin on top of her head, his arms tightening around her athletic frame. Korra had been over doing it again with training today, her movements lethargic and delayed. After a few hours of angry shouting for her to get it together, Mako had called it a day and left when the heiress came in for their date that night. The Avatar may have thought she had a quality poker-face, but Bolin could see past her facade. The pain and heartache that filled her blue eyes tugged at the young teen's heart strings, and he led her out of the arena for a walk through the park, making up a elaborate story of Pabu being the Avatar. Each time she laughed he swore his heart leapt out of his chest, always causing him to pause in his storytelling to just admire her smile.

They sat in the grass underneath a shade tree, leaning against one another and just enjoying the city around them, the clouds drifting lazily above with the breeze, the other's company. It wasn't until Korra let out a massive yawn that made Bolin's jaw hurt did he offer to let her use him as a pillow for a quick cat-owl nap. She protested at first, waving him off until another yawn changed her mind. The earthbender helped her into his lap and leaned back against the tree as she settled down, her dark arms wrapping around his middle and her head coming to rest just over his heart. She made a joke about it sounding like Meelo playing drums, earning a quiet chuckle out of him along with a soft, "Shut up and go to sleep."

So she did.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since then, but he honestly wished that time would just stand still for once, just for him. To have her in his arms like this was bliss. It was natural.

It was bittersweet.

Passerby's would point the two out with a smile and whisper about young love, prompting Bolin to grin sadly. It was love alright, but not what they thought. This would be the closest he would get to having her be his, and although it was pleasant the teen wished that time would stop for just a moment. Just for him.

After a few more minutes, Korra began to stir and slowly sat up, flashing him a gratuitous albeit tired smile, which he met with one of his own. So close… so close and yet so far. While he wished to be the one, he knew with a heavy heart that she yearned for gold and not emerald eyes to greet her when she woke.

It just wasn't fair…


End file.
